Right on the Left
by deadliving
Summary: Cuddles and Flippy get into an arguement about views, and Toothy tries his best to break it up. When the entire town is divided by the arguement, Toothy realizes the arguement didn't end with Flippy and Cuddles. Based on 'Before School Musical'.
1. Flint for the Fire

**Right on the Left (Working title): Happy Tree Friends version!**

**Play by Deadliving**

**Original Video by Darwinist27**

**Script by Joe**

**(A/N: The reason this is like a script is because that is how it is written on my computer)**

_**Scene 1: Flint**_

At the Community Center, Flippy and Cuddles sit at the Radio system, listening intently.

_Radio:_

_God bless America,_

_From her Green sky to the Golden sands below,_

_We protect her, fire, rain or snow,_

_We'll provide her,_

_and guide her,_

_And protect her from the left wing fucks._

Cuddles glares at the radio, indignant by the song they were listening to. He changes it to a different station.

_Sie wollen mein herz am rechten fleck, doch,_

_sie ich dann nach unten weg._

_das schlagt das in der Linken brust,_

_der neiden hat der schlecht gewusst._

_Links!_

Flippy grits his teeth, and switches the station back. Cuddles changes it again. Flippy reaches for it again, but Cuddles slaps it away. They begin swinging punches and slapping each other.

_Cuddles_

_You damn capitalist!_

_Flippy_

_Fucking Commie!_

Sniffles comes over, and turns stations to a talk show about aptamers.

_Sniffles_

_Are you two using this?_

_C+F_

_Stay the fuck out of this, Nerd!_

_Sniffles_

_Eh, I'll take it as a yes._

Sniffles walks over and sits in a chair next to Toothy.

_Toothy_

_What brings you into the lounge, my genial friend?_

_Sniffles_

_Eh, Flippy and Cuddles are duking it out over political positions._

Toothy cocks his head to the side puzzled.

_Sniffles_

_(sighs)_

_It's Communist versus Capitalist._

Toothy gasps, grabs two pens and some paper, and dashes over to the Radio system.  
Meanwhile, the fight had escalated as Flippy unsheathed his knife, and Cuddles his slingshot. They both back away, still glaring sinisterly at one another. Toothy jumps in the middle, with the pen and paper.

_Toothy_

_Whoa! The pen is mightier than the sword. *_Glances at Flippy* _Or Napalm._

Toothy hands them each a pen and some paper.

_Flippy_

_What the hell are we supposed to do with this!?_

_Cuddles_

_Yeah, what the right-wing said._

Flippy glares at Cuddles, who returns to glare.

_Toothy_

_Just make some stupid club or something, but if I see you guys anywhere near each other, Splendid will have to get involved!_

(Flippy and Cuddles sigh)

_Flippy_

_Well, I guess thinks will be all right now. Leave, Toothy._

_Cuddles_ ( Walking away )

_Well, see ya' around Toothy!_

Toothy smiles. He nods and leaves Flippy standing alone.

**Later**

Some Happy Tree Friends gathered around the poster board at school. There were two posters. One read;

**Left Club**

**Join the family club.**

**Let your hair down,**

**Let loose.**

**It's all for one and one for all.**

**So join the relaxation**

The other read;

**Right Club**

**Join in on the festivities.**

**We offer comforts,**

**Complement the student council,**

**That those communists could only dream of.**

**We sponsor hunting trips,**

**Trips to amusement parks,**

**And free food stamps.**

**Right is right!**

Shifty and Lifty glance at each other and snicker. Nutty, Giggles, and Mime 's faces light up with a smile. Flaky and Toothy just stare at the posters bewildered. Toothy knew the rivalry hadn't ended at the Community center.

**Review!**

**Based on Youtube Video 'Before School Musical'.**


	2. Embers, and Smoke

**Next chapter of Right on the Left **

**Based on a vid/comic I made.**

**Enjoy 2nd Chapter.**

**In normal text**

Toothy opens the gate to the mini golf course silently. He motions for Lammy and Handy to come in. He hands both of them golf balls and a putter. "Thanks for sneaking us in!" Lammy exclaims.

"Eh, it's no problem. I know the owner. If you don't mind my asking, but, why do you two need to go through the handicap accesible gate?" Toothy murmurs under his breath.

"Well, we're Left club, and the golf course owner is Right club." Handy explains, words gargled with the club in his mouth. Toothy slaps himself.

"God, not this bull!" he cries. "I honestly cannot wait until this damn fad is over!"

"Well, we came here to play mini golf, so let's play!" Lammy smiles.

Meanwhile...

Truffles, Russell, and Sniffles are playing on the same course as the group earlier. Truffles swings the putter, hits the ball and all three follow the ball with their eyes into the hole. Truffles smiles, "Sniffles, mark it up, whole in one, I officially win the game."

"Yar, Sniffles has to go, yar scurvy dog, yar!" Russell croaks, waving his hook at the blue pig. Sniffles steps up, swings the putter, and the ball rolls towards the hole, only to stop at the edge of the hole. Truffles falls over, oinking between hysterical laughs. Russell puts his hand on Sniffles's back. "Yar, I don't think that was very bad..." Russell spots Toothy, Handy, and Lammy, the latter two in Left club green shirts. "Yar, I see Leftwings, yar..." Russell grins, pointing to the three.

"Don't worry, I got this fellas!" Truffles snorts, taking aim at the two.

Back with the trio, Lammy was explaining the Left vs Right conflict, while Handy was trying to hit the ball. "So, Toothy, I am part of the Left group because Mr. Pickels and I need the support of a group to help us be who ever we can be. The Right club is one for all, if you fail, the only person you bring down is yourself. I need a trampoline to recover from falls like that." Lammy explains.

"I don't know which side to be on. Both ideas have flaws, and obviously cons as well, but I don't know. I don't just want to be another one of the flock." Toothy mutters.

"Well, I'd think you'd be great in-" Truffles's golf ball hurdles straight through her cheek, blasting a clean hole through it. Toothy gasps, and ducks down.

Handy, meanwhile finally adjusted the putter to his liking. He whacks the ball, and it spins into the hole. Handy spits out the golf club, jumps in the air, and exclaims, "Hole in Fucking one!" Suddenly, another of Truffle's golf balls smack through his face.

Toothy flees, fearing a strike from a golf ball.

_____

Toothy sits in the Happy Tree Plaza outside The Mole's electronics store, watching 'Texas Jigsaw Massacre'. As with many citizens, his tolerance of death was particularly high. As a commercial for jigsaw puzzles flashes on screen, and Toothy's eyes begin to wander, a brawl began in the Clothing store next door.

He could see Giggles was arguing about the price with the cashier, Disco Bear. "And you bump up the price of this blouse because I am part of the Left Club!" Giggles protests.

"Yeah, guess what, that is our policy! Go shop where you want, just not here!" Disco shouts at her.

"Well I don't want these stupid clothes anyway!" She pouts, tossing the pink blouse aside. As she steps through the automatic doors, they shut, splitting her in half. Her face remained in a tortured scowl until the doors pulled away, and it falls to the floor.

Toothy leaps up and storms in the store. "What the hell, Disco!" he yells at the disgruntled bear. Disco glares at him, then looks at his attire. There wasn't anything involving the Left club, nor propaganda from the Right Club. Disco was confused by this, even a Toothy was barking off swears and complaints.

"Disco, you fat ass cumwad, are you even listening!?" Tooth demands.

"I'm sorry, but you must leave the store immediately, or be arrested for disturbing the peace!" Disco stammers, trying to sound authoritative. Toothy stomps off. Disco smiles and twirls around. "Disco, you are one funky bear!" he growls seductively at his reflection in the storefront window. He rests a hand on the conveyor belt, and it sucks his hand under it. He screams in agony, as his arm is crushed, and torn apart by the conveyor belt. It snags the Right Club jersey over his usual apparel, and begins tightening the jersey. He gasps for air as his collar tightens around his neck. Finally, the carotid artery burst, and flesh begins pouring out the gash in the artery. Finally, his head rolls of, spinning on the conveyor belt.

**Somethings before you leave,**

**If you saw the vid, which I doubt, you'd notice there isn't a golf course scene and the Cashier's head doesn't roll off. Of course, I'm not a miracle worker, the comic and the vid will differ dramatically.**

**And Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Truffles are not OCs. Check out the HTF website if you don't already know.**

**Review, even if you hate me!**


	3. Inferno at the Nuclear Club

**Last Chapter of 'Right on the Left'**

**Biggest waste of Time since My voyage to find the Rwandan Navy.**

Toothy thunders from the store peeved, at the social situation. He places his foot down on Giggles's disembodied face, and begins sliding. Screaming and waving his arms frantically, he tries to grab for anything stable. In his struggle, he snatches a linoleum tile, a potted plant, and pane of glass. Sliding hastily, out of control, he begins screaming at all the bystanders.

Handy gets down on one knee, with an open ringbox held gently between his nubs. Petunia had her hands folded behind her back, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Petunia," Handy voices softly, "Will you be my brid-" Before the beaver could finish his sentence, Toothy and his Glass pane came flying by, slicing both Handy and Petunia vertically. Both halves of Petunia droop down, 'hugging' Handy.

Nutty and Mime are walking down to the Right Club's meeting place, both carrying craft supplies. Mime was holding ribbons, Nutty, Graphite tipped Paper wasps. Toothy rushes by, accidentally hitting them both in the back of the head with the potted plant and linoleum tile. Nuttty tosses the Paper wasps in the air, surprised. The ribbon is caught up in Toothy's tailwind, and gets itself tangled around Nutty's Neck. Mime begins frantically pulling on the ribbon, when the paper wasps begin raining down on him. One is embedded in his shoulder, another in the temple, another, the ribcage. Mime falls over, dead, pulling the ribbon with him. As the noose tightens, Nutty looses color in his face, until there is no more breath.

Toothy finally stops when he crashes into a telephone pole. Grabbing his hand in his temple, he shakes his head, disoriented. He peers into the window infront of him, trying to figure out where the hell he is. He spies Cuddles at the chalkboard, pointing to plans on the board, shouting.

"Cro-Marmot and Fritz will set off the bomb during the Right Club's peak oil meeting at the Velodrome, and we'll come in and kill them all." He barks. All his adherents respond with a Hitler-esque heil with the LEFT hand.

"Hey You!" Spanky shouts, pulling out a revolver. He looks down at Toothy's stomach, to see which club he belonged to. Seeing as Toothy had nor a green or red shirt (or any shirt for that matter...) Spanky hesitated, just enough to let Toothy run away.

* * *

Flippy yells into his bullhorn, "Screw First Nations, we want Athabascan Oil!", the crowd salutes Flippy, and one could reason the plaudits were heard by said Native Americans. Toothy leaps on stage, panting like mating Coyotes (I didn't mean for that image to be engraved in your mind). "What the hell, Toothy, I'm talking about peak Oil, here! Flippy scolds.

"Cuddles is planning to set off a bomb here!" he says through constant pants. Flippy, gasps, along with the rest of the Right Club, who was listening through the still on Bullhorn.

Flippy, begins breathing heavily, and instructs, "Please calmly and quietly exit the Velodrome as soon as possible.". The crowd, as excited and panicky as people usually are, began shouting and screaming, charging for the nearest exit.

The doors directly across from the stage fly open, and in marches the army of green shirts. Cuddles, with a BAR nestled in his arms like an infant, walks to the middle of the gym.

"Toothy is a threat not only to us, but to..." Cuddles pauses a moment, to aim the gun, "...This New world of right and left."

Flippy A shot comes from nowhere, blasting the BAR out of Cuddles's now mutilated hand. Everyone looks over to see Flaky, eyes wide as saucers and trembling like an abused wife, with a smoking magnum in her hands.

Toothy steps forward, taking the megaphone from Flippy's hand. In movies, this was the time when the protaganist steps forward and gives a roaring speech which makes everybody happy. "Now, I may not be part of either groups, but I know where I stand. Whether we are right, left, or Upside inside downoutwardly, we are all people."

_THAT SPEECH SUCKED_! Toothy thought to himself. Everybody cheered. Except of course Handy, Petunia, Mime, Nutty, and Cro-Marmot. Cuddles walks on stage and shakes hands with Flippy.

Cuddles then turns to Spanky. "Tell Fritz to turn off the bomb." Spanky sighs, whipping out his cellphone. Flippy smacks the phone from Spanky's hand. "It's cellphone activated!" Cuddles shouts.

Spanky proceeds to walk out back where Fritz and Cro-Marmot are hovering over the plunger. "Sorry Fritz, They've gone peacefully."

"DAMN!" Fritz shouts, whacking Cro. The Block of ice leans backwards, and procedes to fall forward...

* * *

Shifty gets out of the van, he first looks at their mountain lair. "Damn, Lifty, I can't believe we got everybody's stuff up the hill!" he says, fanning himself with his fedora. He then turns to look at the bright orange mushroom cloud forming in the center of Happy Tree Town.

"Fireworks mean a job well done, bro." Lifty says smiling.

** Review, Flame,** **as long as you press the little button at the bottom of the screen. **


End file.
